Su única hija
by XMarkZX
Summary: Pre-Planet Robobot y Pre-Planet ΩmegaBots Susie s POV, One Shot El pasado de nuestra secretaria favorita, Susie pero... ¿es la misma que conocemos?


" _ **Su única hija"**_

 _ **Hola damas y caballeros, soy yo su buen amigo XmarkZX, aquí les traigo un One-Shot de Pre-Kirby Planet Robobot y Planet**_ _ **Ω**_ _ **megaBots, su historia se enfocará en el pasado de nuestra secretaria favorita… la que no conocemos.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **Esto está basado en un posible pasado de la secretaria tomando a base la información que se ha visto en el juego de Planet Robobots… pero se enfocara en un personaje idéntico a ella y que aparece en mi historia, no tomen esto cómo algo oficial.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Kirby le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

 _*Hola, se preguntarán quien soy yo… Mi nombre es Susanna Patrya Haltmann, Hija del CEO de Haltmann Works Company, o quien del quien era… no me gusta usar mucho ese término por su fallecimiento*_

 _*En esta grabación tengo todo por lo que viví de que fui una niña a una adulta, mi niñez fue buena hasta ese día*_

 _ ***Fecha: PRE-PR 1***_

 ***Susie, por el momento no puedo jugar contigo estoy haciendo algunos trabajos espera en tu cuarto***

 _*Yo solo obedecí, pero con el pasar de las horas la curiosidad gano en mi… si tan solo hubiera escuchado, pero que más podía hacer en mi cuarto mis tareas estaban hechas, proyectos de la escuela todo era una prodigio, sé que suena que no me arrepiento, pero era una niña*_

 _*Fue ahí que Sali de mi cuarto y me dirigí a donde estaban Papá y sus trabajadores para ver la computadora madre que había encontrado en un planeta lejano, había escuchado de algunas fuentes que fue construida por gente antigua de gran poder proveniente de un planeta llamado Halcandra, al igual que los creadores de un astro velero y las estrellas reloj que conceden deseos*_

 _*Cuando llegue dónde estaba mi papá, me escondí para que no supiera que estaba aquí, porque de seguro me llamaría la atención por desobedecerlo. Miraba cómo trabajaban en la computadora, me lo imagine con forma de ángel totalmente blanco y viendo la parte dorada un ojo… no pensé en la imagen escuche que hay un monstruo con forma de ángel por el universo*_

 _*Fue en ese momento que terminaron finalmente*_

 ***Vamos a probar, nuestro gran descubrimiento… ora, ¿Dónde metí ese control***

 _*Buscaba en sus bolsillos donde había puesto el control que activaba la máquina, donde me escondí se encontraba el control que la encendía y cómo la buena niña que era, sin darme cuenta que eche a perder mi escondite, se lo lleve a papá._

 ***Aquí tienes papi***

 ***Gracias Su… Que haces fuera de tú cuarto jovencita***

 _*Yo me sentí algo avergonzada de desobedecerlo, pero me dio el honor de encenderla ya que encontré el control, y el que lo tiene es el que manda*_

 _*Todo salio bien hasta… ese error de sistema*_

 _*Después que oprimiera el botón, por una extraña razón la computadora Madre se volvió loca y empezó a atacar a los que estaban ahí, nos cubrimos hasta que llego ese momento que abrió aquel portal con forma de estrella*_

 _*Empezó a absorber todo con una especie de torbellino, fue ahí hasta que me atrapo, traté de sujetarme lo más que podía de la mano de Papá, pero perdí el agarre y… Fui succionada solo pude escuchar el grito de mi padre_ _ ***SUSIE*.**_ _*_

~Primer día en esa realidad~

 _*Me encontraba totalmente asustada cuando llegue, me encontraba en un tipo de realidad alterna, no había, rastros de civilización alguna o por lo menos de un ser humano*_

 _*La gran parte de mí trayecto fue bastante formal, pero no me quitaba esa sensación de que algo me estaba observando… no me equivocaba fue en aquel momento que cerca de una roca me encontré con una criatura redonda con alas y unos ojitos amarillos*_

 _*Yo me le acerque lo suficiente aquella criaturita tan linda, una vez que me vio trato de volar, pero cayó al suelo en el intento. *_

 _*Tenía el ala herida el pobrecito, yo solo lo tome en mis manos para mirarla y ver que podía hacer hasta que escuche aquel chillido, me asuste por lo que vi una especie de ave fantasma de color purpura y ojos amarillos"_

 _*Nos avisto y empezó su ataque corrí todo lo que pude evadiendo los ataques de aquel ser de esta realidad, fue ahí que me quedé sin salida, no había donde pudiese saltar y para mala suerte el lugar donde estaba era inestable y tan solo retroceder un poco el suelo se rompió y caí al abismo solo cerré los ojos para esperar mi fin… sentí que fui agarrada de mi camisa*_

 _*Me atrapo en media caída, me sentí asustada pero aliviada a la vez y volver a estar a asustada cuando voló a una velocidad incalculable._

~Tercer Día~

 _*Después de dos días de vuelo, llegamos a su destino, era un lugar idéntico al de un santuario y en unos pilares se encontraban más de su especie, pero eran de un diferente color: rojo, verde y blanco. Cerca de la cima se encontraban unos de los suyos de color índigo y púrpura y eran de un tamaño mayor y el que se encontraba en la cima era de color dorado y era mucho más grande que los demás y su apariencia era divina y majestuosa que los otros*_

 _*El que me tenía, me soltó y caí al suelo que… caí de trasero, note que no tenía al pequeño en mis manos hasta que note que estaba abrazando al ave, quien le regresaba el afecto. Ellos empezaron a hacer chillidos que no entendía*_

*Traducción oficial del Escritor*

-Qué hacemos con ella-

-Y si nos la comemos-

-Nah, eso es muy cliché además tuvimos almuerzos hace rato, ya ni me cabe otra Energy Sphere en mi barriga-

-Y si la dejamos a su suerte-

-Es probable que los otros la ataquen-

-Y si la criamos, no es cómo su Padre venga a recogerla-

-Eso fue frio para ser un tipo hielo-

-Que dice señor-

 _-… Siento un buen corazón en ella, pero… está llena de miedo y temor, creo que es muy apegada a algo… algo que la haría cambiar si lo pierde-_

\- ¿Que hacemos entonces? –

 _-No somos una especie que pueda criarla, una familia de Halcandrianos lo haría pero estamos a una distancia muy larga y Landia-Sama se tardaría mucho en llegar, y dudo que sea sirva cómo una figura paterna y aquel sujeto de verde que le hace de niñera a los niños y nietos no se encuentra disponible, así que… a ver cómo nos va-_

 _-Que Spark se haga cargo él es el verde-_

 _-No soy un pu$o Yoshi por el amor a Iwata-_

 _-Está decidido Spark se hará cargo de ella un año-_

 _-Espero que te mueras siendo rebanado en mil pedazos Grand-_

~Cuatro años después~

 _*Mi vida fue cambiando en esos tiempos, he estado aprendiendo de ellos y lo que son capaces e incluso que son. Son seres que viven en esta realidad llamada "Another Dimension", pueden entrar a diferentes tipos de realidades en su hogar de origen, pero tienen un limitante que no pueden hacer cambios debidos a una raza superior llamada Nexurians, vigilan realidades y llevan un orden pero si alguien viaja y provoca un gran cambio pueden reiniciar la realidad y que esos eventos no pasen, volviendo con los Doomer, siguen a alguien llamado Ángel Guardian del Planeta Halcandra se debe a que es capaz de controlar al 100% una corona que fue hecha por un ser de maldad pura, según me han contado varios han tratado de obtener esa corona pero no han podido hacerlo y aunque si lo hicieran, esa oscuridad destruiría su alma*_

 _*En cuanto a los de su raza hay variedades de ellos, los Doomer que empiezan siendo pequeños hasta pasar por una metamorfosis que los termina formando en Sphere Doomers: Los purpura son tipo normal, los rojos de fuego, los verdes de elemento eléctrico y los blancos de hielo (creo que es algo obvio), son muy fuerte pero el quien los supera son los Greater Doomers, me contaron hace tiempo cuando pude entender sus idiomas dos de los más fuerte fueron en busca del Ángel Guardian que por una extraña razón se fue de Halcandra al haber sido controlado por alguien de un planeta lejano, lamentablemente se encontraron con un terrible destino ya que se toparon con un grupo de cuatro aventureros, un espadachín, un guerrero, un erudito y un mago los exterminaron después de unos días de llegar y ser atacados por aventureros de baja clase*_

 _*Pero su Ángel regreso, gracias al mismo grupo que derroto a los Greater Doomers, bueno provocaron problemas y cómo no podían comunicarse qué más da*_

 _*Finalmente el Gran Doomer, era el más grande y fuerte de todos y al que todos obedecían tiene un gran poder e incluso una forma más poderosa que la que tiene*_

~Seis años después~

 _*Nunca creí ver esto, tecnología de Haltmann Works Company aquí esto era solamente imposible es que en lo que iba pasando una especie de portal en forma de corazón*_

 _*Eran más avanzados de los que recordaba, un nuevo modelo tal vez, pero porque llegaría esto aquí si … puede ser que Papá sabe dónde estoy, pero para que me enviaría esto, es más como de investigación que para construir algo*_

 _*Solo sujete la tableta y en pocos segundos analizo a dos Energy Doomers que pasaban cerca del lugar, azul y rojo eran sus colores; azules solo es otro purpura, mostro de lo que eran capaces y de repente mostro que se estaba enviando acto seguido exploto, mucho para ser algo que acabo de llegar*_

 _*Me pregunto si esto tiene que ver con lo que paso en Halcandra, cuando una nave con forma de un planeta y 5 taladros gigantescos atacaron, pero fueron repelados por el guardián, corren rumores que una especie de robot en forma de jet fue abandonada y que está sirviéndole a él*_

 _*Encontré una especie de radar en el suelo, solo lo encendí y empezó a marcar al norte, revise y mostraba que sobrepasaba los límites de esta realidad, sino que llevaba al Centro de este mundo, entonces note algo que llevaba escrito en Emprexus "Sí quieres volver a tu mundo solo llega al centro de esta realidad, un consejo mantén tu distancia talvez haya vaya a ver alguien con un espada gigante y termines cortada en un millón de pedazos por accidente¨*_

 _*Tuve que tomar una decisión o era quedarme aquí para siempre o volver a mi mundo, es la única oportunidad que tengo de regresar con mi padre y donde vivo. Solo tome el radar y silbe muy fuerte para que en pocos segundos llegara un Spher Doomer purpura el mismo pequeño que encontré hace mucho tiempo cuando llegue a esta dimensión, solo me subí y le dije adonde iríamos*_

~Nueve años después~

 _*Me encontraba en medio de una grabación de mi vida personal y lo que he vivido hasta hoy, estaba muy cerca del final me detuve a descansar y terminar lo que les conté en antes*_

 _*Según, Letvoi así se llama a sentido que un gran grupo de Sphere Doomers han perecido últimamente después que alguien robara una reliquia sagrada y tratara de robar la Corona del ángel guardián, incluyendo al mismo Grand Doomer y al Robot que protege el Planeta, sea quien sea tiene que ser poderoso para hacerse cargo del más fuerte de los Doomer, ni incluso sus formas EX*_

 _*Fue en ese momento que de medio de la nada paso velozmente una figura violeta, la velocidad que llevaba hizo unas ondas de viento que casi nos manda a volar a los dos*_

Imposible, siento la energía de la Master Crown provenir de eso… Un cuatro más vienen

" _ **Música: Hi-Yah!**_ _ **(Super Ability) de Kirby´s Return to Dream Land"**_

 _*Acto seguido pasaron cuatro figuras brillantes de color rosa, azul, rojo y naranja, que como paso en antes esta vez la fuerza del viento nos mandó a volar, en medio aire fui atrapada por Letvoi. *_

No puede ser acaso esos eran el Ángel Guardian

 _*Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, los seguimos a una distancia no muy corta porque corremos el peligro de ser borrados por el que tiene la corona, aunque los podíamos escuchar. *_

 _ **-Ustedes cuatro sí que son molestos, DESAPAREZCAN-**_

Empezó a disparar muchas esferas de energía azules en un intento de acabar con ellos, pero el que llevaba la espada dorada las desvío explotando una vez alejadas.

Se enojó con esto y empezó a disparar una lluvia de estás de un color morado que empezaron a ser absorbidas por la bola de color rosa, Ataco con una de un tamaño gigante, pero fue evadida por el de Rosa que salto del Dragon para que escupiera una gran estrella dándole al Mago con la corona.

-Poyo- Dijo aterrizando en la montura del Dragon

 _ **-Lamentaras haber hecho eso-**_

Exclamo para empezar su ataque y fueron atacados por una mayor cantidad de esferas de energía que iban a una rápida velocidad de ataque que les era casi imposible maniobrar para evitarlas.

Empezaron a desviar los ataques con sus armas, el del martillo las bloqueaba o desviaba hasta que una de ellas ataca al dragon cayendo dejando solo a tres, el de la bandana saco su lanza para empezar a girarla como un helicóptero desviándolas del camino, pero como el otro fue derribado, el de la espada usos movimientos rápidos como el viento desviando las esferas, pero lamentablemente una se le escapo y fue derribado dejando al de rosa, Se hallaba maniobrando evadiendo los ataques.

Logro evadirlos todos que ni los dos se lo creían solo le sacaron la lengua para recibir una esfera de energía en sus caras derribando al último de los cuatro.

El tan solo se teles transporto del lugar mientras los cuatro caían al centro de la Dimensión Alterna

 _*Sea lo que esté pasando debe ser muy serio, sonara rudo, pero no les preste atención ni me importaba cómo se encontraban esos cuatro solo me dirigí al centro de esta realidad para regresar a mí mundo*_

 _*Solo aterrizo y me despedí de Letvio que no lo voy a olvidar, solo se fue del lugar para tratar de encontrar a su Guardian que debieron caer cerca*_

" _ **Música: Under My Control de Kirby´s Return to Dream Land"**_

 _*Esté era mi momento de finalmente volver a mi realidad, no había nada que me detuviese… eso fue hasta que empecé a ver explosiones*_

 _*Me asuste con solo verlas, solo tome unos binoculares para ver lo que pasaba haya, un combate se desarrollaba entre lo que al parecer es un mago de color violeta y rojo y azul que estaba peleando contra tres bolas con patas de color rosa, azul que lleva una máscara y alas de murciélago el otro tenía pelo marrón naranja y una bandana azul llevando una lanza en sus manos y finalmente un pingüino gordo con capa roja y un martillo*_

 _*Me estaba llamando la atención esos cinco, pero acercarme significa una muerte segura así que saque unos pequeños drones de mi bolsillo para que trajeran muestras de esos cinco, en especial el rosado ya que hay algo en el que pueda ser útil… pero no sé*_

 _*Estaba lo más alejada posible para no entrar en fuego de su pelea, en lo que me demoraba una gran presión de viento paso solo voltee para ver lo que era, una gran aura roja cubría al mago sufrió un cambió de apariencia siendo ahora siendo rojo y negro*_

 _*Nuevamente lo ignore, fue dentro de un lapso algo largo hasta que empecé a sentir unos fríos vientos, de repente sentí un gran calor y por poco soy rostizada viva por un dragón de fuego que paso, momentos después paso un gran temblor gigantesco está vez si me llamo la atención note un martillo totalmente hecho de oro que era sujetado por el de rosa que tenía una venda de cuerda no tan peculiar, finalmente estaba cara a cara con el portal que me llevaría a casa*_

 _*Pero antes que pudiera tan solo entrar una espada gigantesca casi me corta en dos, por poco lo esquive, pero fue tan grande el susto que me desmaye*_

 ***Una hora más tagde"**

 _*Recobre la conciencia más tarde, mire mi alrededor para ver que sucedía y fue ahí que vi algo que no creía*_

" _ **Música: C-R-O-W-N-E-D de Kirby´s Return to Dream Land**_

 _*Una bestia con forma de cuernos de color azul y alas espectrales provenir de la corona, empezó a gritar y fue cubierto por una energía blanca y se empezó a deformar y aumentar en tamaño, sus manos se trasformaron en garras desgarrando los guantes totalmente, su cuerpo parecía ser etéreo o algo así y la corona formaba parte de su cuerpo*_

 _ **-KIIIIIIRBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-**_

-E ese ojo no les parece familiar-

-podrá ser que… su alma sin razón sea obra de "él" -

\- (No puede ser, es imposible)-

\- ¿Magolor? Zero-

 _*¿Kirby?, acaso hablara del rosado bueno eso no importa, los pequeños drones llegaron conmigo listo para irnos que se queden esos ahí, no me importa de que están hablando ellos*_

 _*Solo entre al portal, a pesar que mostraba una especie de planeta en forma de estrella, no importa solo conseguiré una nave*_

 ***Planeta Pop Star: Dream Land, Cookie Country***

 _*Desperté en el medio de unas praderas, este lugar era hermoso nunca vi tanta naturaleza en vida, recorrí todo el lugar hasta que una sombra me tomo del cuello y me acorralo en un árbol._

-Quien eres tú y de dónde vienes-

-Tu quien eres-

-Responder con otra pregunta eh caramelo, Mi nombre es Yamikage ex Ninja de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Armada Galáctica-

-Susanna Patrya Haltmann-

 _*Le estuve hablando sobre, cómo llegué aquí y lo que tuve que pasar*_

-Así que esa bola rosada y el Meta Knigth se están enfrentando a un ser de maldad, creo que tendré que tomar mi tiempo se ha vuelto más poderoso que lo que imagine y acabar con ellos estando debilitados es acto de cobardes, ten y no muestres tu cara en este planeta siento mal en ti y lo que obtuviste de esos drones no me traen seguridad, planeas algo lo sé, pero no estás lista-

 _*Lo que me conto fue extraño, solo tome el pase para una nave y salir de aquí, Papá allá voy-_

 ***Video terminado***

 ***Quiere volverla a ver Si/ No***

-Con que eso fue lo que le paso, pero no explica él porque está aquí- Se decía la científica al ver los videos de la secretaría, después de gastar horas en tratar de acceder a las carpetas en aquel USB.

-Twa incplewto- decía una pequeña luz rosada encima de la científica de pelos rubios, eso le llamo la atención era posible que faltaran algunos videos y que solo la Secretaría las tuviese.

-Mejor se los digo a los demás, me conto que esos tres deben estar en un área alejada entrenando, vámonos- Se dijo así misma para salir del cuarto acompañada de la luz rosada.

 _ **~Fin~**_

 _ **~Si quieren saber más de lo que va ocurrir, vayan a leer Planet**_ _ **Ω**_ _ **megaBots~**_

" _ **Buh-Bye"**_


End file.
